Beautiful disaster
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: HermioneBlaise. Her fingers traced the pattern the frost had left on the glass when a shadow moved outside. She knew who it was, the figure stopped and looked up at her window. Her hand sprawled out on the glass. He was structured like a character you cou


_Beautiful Disaster by PinkSlip_

She looked out the window but nothing was there. It was the same every night nothing exciting no robbers trying to break in, it was just a simple boring evening staring out the castle windows, searching for something far beyond her reach, something so unpredictable that it would turn her life upside down and then right side up again. What she didn't know was that she needn't look beyond the castle walls. She just needed to open her eyes and her mind to something or rather someone she thought was too far gone, too evil to be saved. But what she didn't realize was that it's always calm before the storm.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Her fingers traced the pattern the frost had left on the glass when a shadow moved outside. The grounds were covered in darkness but in the moonlight you could make out the faintest of figures. She knew who it was, the figure stopped and looked up at her window. Her hand sprawled out on the glass. He was structured like a character you could pull out of a novel. He was so mysterious. His silver eyes could pierce your soul, his hair sat black and unruly atop his head and his smile, his smile could light the heavens. He was quiet, artistic, smart, sneaky and very, very evil. They had been close friends a long time ago. He had changed too much too fast. She sighed and held his silvery gaze, longing to hear his voice.

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_

His whole life he had been living up to the boy or the man his father made him out to be. Somewhere along the way he had lost the special part of you that defines you from everybody else, without it your just another face in a sea of people. His father had taken his very being. He molded his son to be exactly what he wanted him to be. He didn't want his son to be artistic, he didn't want his son to be romantic he didn't want anything his son chose on his own. In truth he didn't like his son. He just liked the sculpture he had made with his own two hands.

_Her magical myth  
As strong as with I believe_  
_A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change her  
So hard not to blame her  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

He walked the grounds late at night trying to find that one piece of himself he had lost all those years ago that once piece that had made him what he was today 'Broken'. He looked up at the moon admiring its beauty, its simplicity. If only he could sit in the sky his whole life just hanging there simply existing, shining his light on the world. His eyes traveled from the moon to the castle he called home. He skimmed the outside walls looking for one window in particular. He knew she would be there her gaze looking for something to feed her appetite for adventure for a less predictable existence. She had changed just as much as he had. He looked into her icy blue eyes for the first time in months. He noticed something too. She was missing something it sat there in the depths of her eyes he could see that it was tearing her apart. He half feared that he was that thing that was tearing her in half. He hoped he was not the one who had made her what she was today 'Superfical'

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what she's after  
But she's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_


End file.
